The Wrath of Shen Part 2
The Wrath of Shen Part 2 is the tenth episode of the third season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot With China in trouble, Princess Yuna and her friends along with Po, the Furious Five, Nu Hai, Bao, Jing, Fan Tong, and the Ninjago Team had to stop Lord Shen, Kai the Collector, the League of Villains, and the Great Devourer before they conquer China and the entire multiverse. Encountering the League of Villains and the crew of pirates/Working on a plan At China, Yuna, Po, and the others were forced into hiding from the Great Devourer. As Patience St. Pim was ultimately foiled, Shen and Kai had to take measures. Until, Yuna came up with a plan to put a stop to the evil invasion as she started merging Ford's 13 journals into one. The Great Devourer appeared/The Ninjago Ninja Team came to the rescue just in time Meanwhile at Canterlot, Princess Luna was playing with Isamu. Just then, Fizzlepop discovered the Great Devourer attacking China on TV. As she gathered Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, and Marceline, they head out to find Yuna and her friends. Back at China, the Ninjago Ninja Team came just in time as Yuna brought Godric Gryffindor's Sword out to be ready for battle. Just when Yuna, Lloyd, Po, and the others agreed to stop the invasion, they set out to end it once and for all. Yuna came up with a plan to stop the villains/The final battle for China begins Soon, Yuna came up with a plan to stop the villains from invading China with the Great Devourer. Just then, Fizzlepop, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess, and Slime Princess came just in time to join in the revolution. With the Ninjago Ninja Team using their mechs, they fought off the evil snake. Then, Scrappy used Godric Gryffindor's Sword to destroyed the Great Devourer for good. Then, the battle is on as the final battle for China is about to end. Scrappy-Doo vs. the Great Devourer/The final battle against Lord Shen and Kai With that, Scrappy managed to destroy the Great Devourer by cutting off her head. As for Yuna, Po, and the others, they begin their final battle with Lord Shen and Kai. Finally, Yuna worked up her magic sending them into the underworld for good. China is saved once again/Returning to Equestria/Duck and Celestia's wedding When China was saved once again, Shifu, Mulan, and the others gave thanks to Yuna, Po, and their friends for saving it. When it was almost time for Duck and Celestia's wedding, they all quickly get on the Mighty Bus. Back at Canterlot, Princess Luna was pacing back and forth with Isamu on her back when Yuna, Po, and the others returned just in time. As the wedding took place, the mentors gave Tommy Pickles, Arnold Shortman, their friends, Nu Hai, Bao, Jing, and Fan Tong were rewarded to be members for Yuna's Company for helping them. As for Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess and Slime Princess, they got a brand new portal to Ooo and come and visit the Golden Oak Library when needed. After Duck and Celestia got married, they took off to London, England for a honeymoon as Yuna and Luna hugged with a daughterly and motherly love. Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Godric Gryffindor's Sword. *Princess Yuna, her friends, Po, the Furious Five, Nu Hai, Bao, Jing, Fan Tong, and the Ninjago Team (Lloyd Garmadon, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya, Skylor, Lil' Nelson and Ken) will stop Lord Shen, Kai the Collector, the League of Villains and the Great Devourer before they conquer China and entire multiverse. *Scrappy-Doo will battle against the Great Devourer by using Godric Gryffindor's Sword and will kill her by swiping her head off in revenge for killing Harumi's Parents. *Yuna, her friends, Po, the Furious Five, Nu Hai, Bao, Jing, Fan Tong, and the Ninjago Team will battle against Lord Shen and Kai the Collector. *A reference from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 was made when Scrappy kills the Great Devourer by using Godric Gryffindor's Sword. *In the end, Duck and Princess Celestia will get married. Songs and Music Scores #Between Two Worlds Transcript *The Wrath of Shen Part 2 (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225